reddragon2515s_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Man
Raymond "Ray" Manchester, also known as the superhero Captain Man, is the deuteragonist in Henry Danger. He is Swellview's savior and guardian of the city, having saved the day many times. But as he grew older, he realized his job started to become "a lot to handle alone" and he "needed a sidekick". Therefore, he hired Henry Hart to be his sidekick, "Kid Danger", and they have been fighting crime together ever since. He is portrayed by Cooper Barnes. Background and Origin Raymond was born to scientist Carl Manchester and an unnamed mother. He was an ordinary human being just like everybody else, who lived in a town called Swellview. But that would all change when one day, 8 year-old Ray, who was skateboarding in his father's laboratory during take your kid to work day, accidentally skated towards his father's indestructible machine, the Trans-molecular Densitizer, pushing the lever in the process and gaining the power of indestructibility. Despite his extra years of childhood prior to the incident, Ray told Henry and Charlotte he never went camping, rode roller coasters, or learned how to ride a bike (he was also pulled out of school by his father, possibly out of fear his newfound powers would harm those around him were he not careful). His father saw the whole change and to test this theory, he scanned Ray with a detector to see if he really became indestructible. The results were positive and Carl whacked Ray with the detector in the head, with Ray only feeling pain for a second. With his son now indestructible and happy that he is okay, Carl told Ray he would grow up and do special things. Thus Captain Man was born and he would fight crime in the city of Swellview. And another motivation for him to fight crime was when a street gang, known as the Wall Dogs, vandalized his play house when he was still a boy. Description & Personality Ray/Captain Man has brown hair, blue eyes, and a strong build. He is immature, yet sarcastic, witty, and funny. He has a fun spirit, a big ego and likes to be romantic. As shown on several occasion, he hates to lose and wants things to go his way. When not in uniform, Ray wears casual clothing such as long sleeved shirts or short sleeved, jeans, and sneakers. His hair is normal in his civilian form. As Captain Man, he wears a blue and red suit with yellow lining and a symbol on his chest resembling a hurricane, tilted. On his face he wears a blue mask with a yellow line on the top. He wears a black utility belt with his symbol on the buckle. He wears black and red boots and red gloves with black fingers and knuckles and yellow lining. His hair is groomed to the right side. Abilities Indestructibility: Having received the power at a young age, he is invulnerable to all sorts of harm, including hits to the head, being shot by a laser, and being blown up by a grenade launcher. Super Strength: He can take down criminals with his fists and feet. He has also shown other signs of super strength, most notably when Phoebe Thunderman froze him solid only for him to break free a few seconds later. Hand to Hand Combat: Ray has shown to have skill in hand-to-hand combat as he has been able to hold his own in multiple fights and has been able to do moves such as suplexes. Natural Space Oxygen: Able to breathe in space without the use of an astronaut suit and oxygen tank thanks to his indestructibility. While Captain Man is Swellview's answer to fighting crime, he has also met some sinister villains along the way, ranging from petty criminals like Jeff, to nasty deranged ones such as The Toddler. No matter how devious their plan may be, in he end, Captain Man (and of course Kid Danger) always defeat(s) them and foils their plans. References Superman: Captain Man is loosely based off Superman. Having a near powerful body to withstand any pain. Also has a weakness to go with it. His name, Captain Man, is a play on the two most common superhero titles from comics, "Captain" and "Man". Manchester Black: His real name, Ray Manchester, is a reference to Manchester Black, an antihero from DC Comics. Batman: Secret base located underground called the Man Cave just like the Bat Cave, uses and carries gadgets on his belt, and also uses a computer to track down criminal activity. Also has sidekick Kid Danger who is similar to DC's Robin. The Tick: A result of his humorous nature, and his ability to take pain, as well as being super strong. Trivia In an audition tape for Henry Danger, Captain Man's name was originally going to be called Galaxy Glen. He hits on a lot of women. If you look closely at Ray's left cheek, you'll see a faint scar from the fight that took place in the Tears of the Jolly Beetle episode where his face was cut. This is most noticeable during the card game scene in Spoiler Alert, but is also visible in other episodes throughout the series. He has a helicopter known as the Man-Copter that was mentioned in Super Volcano, before making its first full appearance in Danger & Thunder. He also has a ground vehicle called the Man-Van as mentioned in The Danger Begins. It has only appeared in a "Motion Comics" cartoon. He doesn't seem to really like his father. As revealed in Danger & Thunder, Captain Man knew Hank Thunderman (also known as the Superhero "Thunder Man"). However, their actual relationships never revealed. He hates celery because he thinks it ruins tuna salad. * He has a crush on Siren Hart. ** He also likes Miss Swellview and Gina from Birthday Girl Down and Too Much Game. * When he was a kid, a graffiti gang called the Wall Dogs vandalized his play house, causing him to hold a lifelong grudge against vandalism. * He loves steak. * His evil counterpart from Opposite Universe has a beard and mustache. * Despite being the city's guardian and savior, he is prone to capture, having been trapped or kidnapped by Swellview's criminals multiple times. * He cannot battle his rogues gallery all by himself when they're together (unlike say, Batman). * It is revealed in Hour of Power that he is allergic to nuts, but he still enjoys them. ** This is seen again in License to Fly, when he plans to eat a peanut butter sandwich despite his allergy. It is possible that this was a goof, however, since no one seemed alarmed or concerned. * He prefers crunchy peanut butter. * According to his bio, he is currently 6'0. * He is able to play the electric guitar, as shown in Let's Make a Steal. * Ray is right-handed, as shown in Mouth Candy when he is seen eating ice cream with the spoon in his right hand and in the episode Birthday Girl Down, where he can be seen writing on the board with the marker in his right hand. ** However, in Dodging Danger he puts Schwoz's super-powered glove on his left hand and uses that hand to throw dodgeballs, but this could just be a continuity error. * Captain Man does not have good aim when it comes to using gun-like weapons, such as when he seemingly shot the Space Bug (but it managed to survive) and when he kept firing at Schwoz who was hanging on the roof but missed every time, and when he once tried shoot a fly with his gun, he missed the fly and instead shot a hole in the elevator door. * He can be somewhat sexist as shown in Kid Grounded and Double Date Danger. * It is revealed in the episode Stuck in Two Holes, that he likes the movie "Good Burger". * Ray seems to consider Henry to be family, as in the episode Secret Beef Ray tells Henry that he's like the little brother or nephew that he never had. Category:Characters